A Sleepy Hollow Christmas Carol
by deweydell25
Summary: Ichabod and Abbie enjoy a classic Christmas tradition and each other. Loads of fluff.


A Sleepy Hollow Christmas Carol Deweydell25

It had been all quiet on the "demonic front" for the past few days. This was very good news to Lieutenant Abbie Mills, it meant she finally had some down time. Now she could indulge in what was fast becoming her favorite thing, spending her leisure time with Ichabod Crane. The pair had so few opportunities to simply enjoy each other's company. They were usually running for their lives and trying to stay one step ahead of Moloch.

It was the Saturday before Christmas and Abbie decided to surprise her fellow Witness with a Bagel breakfast. She carefully selected a variety of bagels and bialys (she always loved the faces he made when he tried new foods) and three different kinds of cream cheese . She also brought their favorite Starbucks coffee and the Christmas Chai tea Ichabod said he really liked. Yes, all the necessary ingredients for a traditional Big Apple bagel breakfast.

Abbie pulled up to the cabin, her boots made a crunching sound as she trudged through the snow. Just as she was about to knock on the door, she paused. "Is that?... She listened more carefully. Yes, Ichabod was singing and to top it off, he sounded Really good. His clear baritone voice was crisp, resonant and well very sexy (Abbie loved baritones). Best of all, he was singing one one of her favorite Carols, "Joy to the World".

"... Joy to the world the savior reigns, Let men their songs employ..."

Abbie knocked and was greeted by Ichabod's surprised grin.

"Why Miss Mills,"he said, what a pleasant surprise."

The cabin was filled with the scent of Christmas, due to the lovely little Fir tree they decorated several days before. Ichabod had made a fire and the cabin was reminiscent of a charming Holiday card.

"Yeah," Abbie explained, "I thought I would treat you to an authentic New York breakfast. But hey Crane you can sing!  
I mean really(she left out the part about his voice being sexy as hell). And "Joy to the World" is one of my favorite carols.

"I always knew you had impeccable taste Lieutenant, " Ichabod replied, " I used to sing it as a boy. I am glad to see it is still popular."

"Oh yes, it is still very popular" , Abbie remembered wistfully. " My mother, Jenny and I used to go caroling in the neighborhood  
On Christmas Eve, before everything fell apart. We ended each performance with that Carol. My mother had a beautiful voice.

" I would wager you do not remember all the correct verses," Ichabod teased.

" Oh you would so lose that wager Crane", Abbie countered. I could probably sing it backwards."

"Backwards? Really?", Ichabod asked with raised eyebrows. " Then I believe a challenge has been issued."

" You don't scare me", Abbie said. " I accept your challenge (wait a minute could she really sing it backwards- oh well,no turning back now). " I propose however that we sing it the traditional way first. We can each sing a verse. Then I will sing it backwards."

" And if you fail miserably in your endeavor?" Ichabod asked.

"Then, in addition to bringing breakfast, " Abbie explained, "I'll make you the dinner of your choice. But if I'm victorious, You have to cook for me."

" Those terms sound agreeable, Ichabod said, let the challenge begin. Ladies first, you sing the first verse."

Abbie began " Joy to the world the Lord has come..."

Her clear alto voice was a lovely as she , Ichabod thought. He found himself staring at Abbie's beautiful supple lips as she sang. " is that a new shade of lipstick she is wearing," he wondered.

"Hey Crane it's your turn"' Abbie's voice brought Ichabod back to reality.

" Oh quite right Lieutenant. Ichabod proceeded to sing.

When they got to the last verse, Abbie suggested they sing it as a duet.

Their voices blended beautifully, anyone listening would have thought they had been singing together for years, his smooth sonorous baritone matched her sultry alto with sensual finesse.

When they duet was over, Abbie proceeded to sing the Carol backwards-she failed miserably.

The two friends couldn't stop laughing at Abbie's valiant, but futile attempt.

"Well Miss Mills, I think I would like some of that delightful meatloaf you made last week. It is your specialty, is it not."? Ichabod asked smugly.

"Yeah ok, but I tried, Abbie said.

"Lieutenant, Ichabod suddenly looked serious. "Thank you, it has been a long time since I've had someone to carol with. I enjoyed it immensely." Just then, he gently lifted Abbie's chin, and kissed her.

Abbie was taken by surprise by the sudden kiss. Surprised, but happy, very happy. The kiss was short, but full of promise.  
It was apparent to both Witnesses, although they said nothing, that this kiss would be the first of many in the days to come.

The two friends remained silent for a few moments, each in their own reverie, until Abbie said:

"Come on Crane, the coffee is probably cold now. I'll put the kettle on for tea. Let's eat."

The two partners tucked in enjoying the food, each other's company and the knowledge that for them- the best was yet to be.


End file.
